Who's Claire?
by princessderevko
Summary: When Jack had the radiation sickness Sydney and Vaughn went to his apartment to look for him and Jack's neighbor called Sydney Claire. This is a possile expalnation why she thought Sydney's name was Claire.


Who's Claire?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm not as smart as J.J. Abrams.

Summary: When Jack had the radiation sickness Sydney and Vaughn went to his apartment to look for him. They met one of his neighbors and she thought Sydney's name was Claire and that she was a dancer. Here's a possible explanation as to why Jack's neighbor called Sydney Claire and why she thought she was a dancer.

"Now introducing Claire Preston"

A beautiful blonde haired brown eyed young women; came out onto the stage. She went to the middle of the stage and started her performance. She's a dancer and tonight she's performing to a beautiful love song. Her performance lasts five minutes and she leaves the stage. She goes to her dressing room to get changed. She has been performing at various hotels in Las Vegas for a year. She's working on getting a bigger job but for now she's happy. She goes to the casino and gambles a little and then goes to the bar to get a drink. An hour later she enters her room. Whatever hotel she worked for provided her with a room to stay in. None of them were ever super elegant but it was better than having to pay for an apartment. She got changed into sweats and sat down to watch TV for a while.

While she's watching TV Claire thinks about how her life has changed in the past year. The dad she barely ever saw, Jack Bristow, died. Her mom had called her the day after it had happened and told her. Her mom, Destiny Preston, told her that Jack's friend Ben Devlin had called her and told her he had died on a mission getting rid of a despicable man. Destiny's mom had always known Jack was a CIA agent and she had told Claire when she was ten much to Jack's dismay. They went to the funeral but hid in the shadows because Jack's daughter wasn't suppose know about her. When everyone had left they went to his grave site and Claire talked to him.

FLASHBACK

"Hi daddy, I know we didn't really get to know each other but you'll always be my dad. I wish things had stayed like when I was little. When you would visit all the time and me to all the fun places like the park, the amusement parks, or even just taking me out for ice cream. I wish you never stopped doing that. You know what my favorite memory is with you. You took me to Disneyland just the two of us when I was five. You got me my Minnie ears with my name on them. You got me at least ten balloons. But my favorite part was when you the gold necklace with Minnie's face that had diamonds in it. You had an inscription written on the back. It says Daddy loves Claire. I didn't care that you had bought me a beautiful necklace, what I cared about was that you loved me and had put it in writing for me to always have. I still have that necklace daddy I've never taken it off. I've worn it every day sine you gave it to me and will wear it the rest of my life and I'll pass it down to my children and then their children so they'll all have a piece of you daddy. I love you daddy I always will."

Claire stepped away from the gravestone and gave her mom a chance to talk.

"I wish you had been around more often Jack but I know your job was important. You did give me the best thing you could have. You gave me Claire and I will never forget that. I love you Jack even though our relationship wasn't great I will always love you."

They both left the graveyard in each other's arms.

"I miss daddy, mom."

"I know you do. I do too."

END FLASHBACK

Claire still misses her dad but she's gotten over it. Suddenly she hears a knock at her door so she goes to open it. When she opens the door she sees a women who's about thirty with brown hair and brown eyes who looks kind of familiar to her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Claire Preston?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name's Sydney Bristow I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure come in."

They both sat on the couch and Sydney started talking.

"My dad was Jack Bristow. I've been going through some of his things and I found something interesting. He had another daughter in 1985. I found that her name's Claire Olivia Preston and she was born on September 8th 1985. You're my sister."

"I know"

"What"

"Daddy always showed me pictures of you and told me all about you. I knew you looked familiar when you opened the door and now I know why."

"Dad told you about me."

"Yes"

"Did you spend a lot of time with him?"

"When I was little, he stopped coming around as often when I turned eight."

"Well I didn't know if you knew but he died last year In an accident."

"I know I was there. My mom and were where no one could see us because we knew you didn't know about me so we didn't want you to see us."

"How did you know?"

"One of his friends called my mom. I know he didn't tell many people about me but the person who called know and thought my mom and I should know."

"Who called?"

"Ben Devlin"

"Oh okay"

"Sydney just to let you know I know daddy died on a mission."

"How do you know that?"

"My mom has always known and she told me when I was ten much to daddy's dismay."

"Okay"

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No that was it."

"Okay"

"Here's my phone number if you ever want to call."

"Thanks, here's mine."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you."

"You too"

Sydney left and Claire went back to watching TV. She thought she would never meet Sydney but she finally got to and Claire was so happy her sister knew about her and that they had met.


End file.
